eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Medeemey family
The Medeemey family are the extended family of original character Lou Beale née Medeemey. Lou was one of several siblings and her mother Mrs Medeemey featured in the 1988 EastEnders prequel, Civvy Street set in 1941. Here is a list of members of the Medeemey family. Family Tree *Mr Medeemey married Mrs Medeemey **Lou Beale is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Medeemey. She married Albert Beale (1936-1965; now deceased) ***Maggie Flaherty is the daughter of Lou and Albert. She married Sean Flaherty ****Eamonn Flaherty is the son of Maggie and Sean *****Declan Flaherty is the son of Eamonn and Brenda Flaherty *****Colette Flaherty is the daughter of Eamonn and Brenda *****Eammonn Flaherty Jr. is the son of Eamonn and Brenda *****Kylie Flaherty is the daughter of Eamonn and Brenda *****Carl Flaherty is the son of Eamonn and Brenda ****Conor Flaherty is the son of Maggie and Sean *****Mary Flaherty is the daughter of Conor and Geraldine Flaherty ****John Flaherty is the son of Maggie and Sean ****Tommy Flaherty is the son of Maggie and Sean ***Ronnie Beale is the son of Lou and Albert ***Harry Beale is the son of Lou and Albert ***Dora Beale is the daughter of Lou and Albert ***Kenny Beale is the son of Lou and Albert ****Elizabeth Beale is the daughter of Kenny and Barbara Beale ***Pete Beale is the son of Lou and Albert. He married Pat Harris (1961-1966) and later married Kathy Hills (1968-1991) ****David Wicks is the son of Pete and Pat. He married Lorraine Foster (1980-1990; now divorced) *****Bianca Butcher is the daughter of David and Carol Jackson. She married Ricky Butcher (1997-2000, 2010-2012; now divorced) ******Natasha Butcher is the daughter of Bianca and Ricky ******Liam Butcher is the son of Bianca and Ricky ******Tiffany Butcher is the daughter of Bianca and Ricky ******Morgan Butcher is the son of Bianca and Ray Dixon ******Whitney Dean is the daughter of Debra and Nathan Dean and adopted by Bianca. ****Ian Beale is the son of Pete and Kathy. He married Cindy Williams (1989-1997; now deceased) then Melanie Healy (1999-2000; now divorced). He later married Laura Dunn (2001-2004; now divorced) and later married Jane Beale (2007-2011, 2015-) *****Peter Beale is the son of Ian and Cindy *****Lucy Beale is the daughter of Ian and Cindy *****Bobby Beale is the son of Ian and Laura and adopted by Jane ***Pauline Fowler is the daughter of Lou and Albert. She married Arthur Fowler (1965-1996; now deceased) and later married Joe Macer (2006) ****Mark Fowler is the son of Pauline and Arthur ****Michelle Fowler is the daughter of Pauline and Arthur *****Vicki Fowler is the daughter of Michelle and Den Watts *****Mark Fowler Jnr is the son of Michelle and Grant Mitchell ****Martin Fowler is the son of Pauline and Arthur. He married Sonia Jackson (2004-2006, 2007-) *****Rebecca Fowler is the daughter of Martin and Sonia **Terence Medeemey is the son of Mr and Mrs Medeemey **Queenie Medeemey is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Medeemey **Elsie Medeemey is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Medeemey **Flo Medeemey is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Medeemey **Liz Medeemey is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Medeemey Category:Family trees Category:Medeemey Family